What in the World
by Vodams
Summary: New Idea that I combined together..a first crossover story for me..Plz Review kindly
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note: I have so many favorite shows that I watch and this is another side one**_

_**Summary: I have read alot of Stories that featured both the Power Rangers and Flashpoint crossovers, so I have decided to add mine **__**to the mix**_

_**I will not be following the show timeline during this fic**_

_**I haven't seen this concept yet published so I hope you all enjoy this fic**_

**Reefside, California  
The Oliver's Household**

Kimberly Oliver was laying on her side underneath the sheet that covered their bed in the middle of a getting a nap until her husband returned from his meeting

_Ring Ring...Ring Ring_

Kim moaned softly at the disturbance and only snuggled deeper into bed

_Ring Ring...Ring Ring_

" Ugghhh." Kim mumbled as she rolled onto her back and blindly reached for the phone and when her hand grabbed hold of the phone she brought it back to her ear.." Hello."

**_" Hey Beautiful, were you sleeping."_**

Kim yawned into the phone.." Yeah I was, but I'm up now."

**_" Well I'm just calling you to let you know that I'm own my way home, and then the two of us can finishsh that nap together."_**

" Mmm' kay."

" _**See you soon** beautiful."_

" Alright Handsome." Kim said as she hung up the phone then she turned on her side facing the doorway

_A Few minutes later_

Tommy drove his jeep down the passageway leading towards his house and parking the vehicle near the side of the house and turned off the engine.." I really hope she enjoys this trip." Tommy mumbled as he pulled the envelope out of the glove box then he got of jeep and closed the door and started making his way up to the porch

Kim heard the door slam shut then she heard the front door open and close so she quietly shifted onto his side of the bed and pretended to be sleeping when she heard his footsteps coming up the stairs.._three, two, one_

Tommy smiled as he layed the envelope on the nightstand next to the bed and layed down on the bed next to his wife and carefully slipped his hand on her belly.." Hey there little one, Daddy loves you."

Kim faked yawned and turned on her side rubbing her eyes and stretched.." Tommy."

Tommy smiled at his wife.." Hey Beautiful did you think you could pull that trick over on me."

Kim shook her head then she reached her hands up and locked them around her husband's neck

Tommy understood what she was seeking and he obliged her by leaning down and joining their lips for a slow kiss then he pulled back.." I got a surprise for you."

" What kind of surprise."

Tommy turned his head to the side then he reached out his left hand and retrieved the envelope from the nightstand and waved it in front of Kim's eyesight

Kim's eyes went wide.." We're going."

" Yes indeed, very soon we will be on a plane heading to Canada for a month long honeymoon." Tommy informed

" I love you so much Handsome." Kim exclaimed as she held the tickets in her hands and squealed excitedly

Tommy chuckled at her enthusiaism.." I love you just as much as you love me Beautiful."

Kim sat up and manuevered herself into her husband's lap and kissed him, Tommy reciprocated his wife's kiss and only stopped themselves when Kim yawned.." This little one is really starting to affect me and it's not even here yet."

" When was the last time you ate."

Before Kim could answer her stomach grumbled.." I ate an hour and half ago."

" Okay what do you want to eat."

" Whatever you decide to bring up here will do." Kim exclaimed as she moved herself off Tommy's lap and leaned against the pillow

" Anything else." Tommy questioned

" Only you holding me and that's all."

" Well Beautiful you have me for the rest of our lives." Tommy stated then he sealed it with a kiss.." I'll be right back."

" Okay."

Tommy got up and left the room

Kim picked up the tickets and squealed again.." I can not wait to get there and see all of what Canada has to offer."

_Ten minutes later _

Tommy came back into the room carrying a tray loaded with food, fruits and drinks for the both of them.." Alright here we go."

" Mmmhmm." Kim sat up and folded her legs just as Tommy carefully settled the tray on the bed and he made himself comfortable

The both of them said their grace and the two of them talked and ate their food and after that was the two layed down and fell asleep in pure happiness and coital bliss...

_Meanwhile in  
**Toronto, Canada**_

A pregnant Jules Callaghan Braddock stepped onto the floor of the SRU.." Good Morning Winnie."

Winnie looked up from her desk spotting her colleague walking towards her.." Good Morning to you as well Jules."

" How are you doing today."

" I'm doing good and so is the little one."

" That's good to hear and on side note between the two of us, it's the not same without you here."

" Don't worry Winnie I will always drop in to see everyone now and then no matter what a certain blonde hair, blue eyed pain in the butt says."

" Girl all you have to do is tell him to cut it out or you will just have to get him back in the worse possible way." Winnie stated

Jules sighed very softly.." Winnie you know Sam can't help it though."

" Yeah I do..but men always thinks that just because the women they love are carrying a child and that women will need them around all the time in case they bump and shatter once they lean against something."

" That's how they are wired Winnie, one day you will see for yourself."

Winnie rolled her eyes but smiled at the thought

" Good Morning you two. " Raf said as he came around the corner

" Good Morning Raf." Jules retorted and she greeted him with a hug and Winnie waved her hand to him

" Be careful there man." Sam's voice exclaimed as he came up to the desk

Jules sighed as she turned to face her husband.." Samuel cut it out, I'm not gonna break apart when I greet someone or lean against something like some freaking porcelain china doll."

Sam's eyes widened as his wife grilled into him then she brushed past him

" Men never learn." Winnie mumbled and both Sam and Raf heard it

Ed, Spike Wordy and Greg was going through their lockers picking out their items and putting them in the pockets of their uniforms as well other items they might need whenever they get called out

" Oh Gentlemen." Jules exclaimed from the doorway

" Decent." All four of the men answered

Jules entered the room and went around giving each of them a hug but once she got her boss she noticed that he had a few stitches

" I got in between this little brawl and I for my prize I received this." Greg informed before Jules could even question him

" Nothing big though."

" Not yet." Spike added

Jules turned her head locked her eyes on Spike.." Good One Spike."

Spike waited for Jules to add something more onto her reply but once he noticed that she wasn't going to he got little worried.." Nothing else to add."

Jules shook her head no

Ed, Greg, and Wordy just shook their heads

Winnie knocked on the door and entered the quiet room and shook her head knowingly.." Once again a men inserts his foot in his mouth not mindful of what comes out of it at the wrong time."

Sam and Raf entered the room looking around at their friends

" Thing one say hello to Thing two." Winnie informed as she held out her hands in the direction of both Sam and Spike, then the dispatcher layed the file down on the bench and walked out of the room

Jules laughed at her friends expense

But to her husband he noticed that even though his wife was laughing at him and Spike she was also planning Spike's revenge.._' I'm glad that she now has another target to go after."_

Jules glanced at them then she closed her eyes and smiled

Sam shook his head and locked eyes with Spike and mouthed.." She's gonna get us back."

Spike dropped the bottle he had in his hands

Greg, Wordy and Ed laughed

" TEAM ONE HOT CALL.." Winnie announced over the speakers

All at once the laughter stopped and nervousness faded away and the men got their guns, tasers and zipties and tucked them into the specific holders

" Be careful out there guys." Jules stated as she watched her team walk out the room

Sam approached his wife and kissed her on the lips then he hurried out after his team

Jules placed her hands on her stomach and rubbed it.." Oh my little one, I can't wait to meet you." Jules took one last look around the room before turning on her heel and walking out the room passing by the desk she waved goodbye to Winnie and headed down to her car and once inside of her vehicle Jules wasted no time securing her seat belt and putting the car in drive and made her way back to her home

**_This the first chapter..plz drop a review if your interest is peaked since this is my first time writing a crossover fic_**

**_Vodams_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the next chapter and I want to say thank you to the three reviews that I received for the first chapter..Enjoy!**

Toronto, Canada  
International Airport

The Southwest Plane that had successfully landed on Canadian Soil and taxied to a stop

Tommy brushed his hand against his wife's cheek and whispered in her ear.." Hey Beautiful it's time to wake up."

" Just a few more minutes baby." Kim muttered as she slowly woke up from her slumber

" Are you feeling okay Kim?" Tommy questioned as his hand stilled on her seat belt

" Yeah..I'm still a little tired." Kim answered as she opened her eyes and glanced into her husband's worried ones

" Well as soon as we get off this plane and I collect all of our luggage we will head straight for our Hotel."

" Hmm okay."

Tommy waited patiently as the other people got up and headed towards the doorway and filed off the plane, then he slipped both of their carry all over his shoulder then he helped Kim up out of her seat and held onto her hand then he led her off of the plane and down the narrow hallway leading into the Airport terminal

Kim looked at the beautiful sights and wonderful art that was hanging around the airport

Tommy led Kim over to a table.." Here Kim sit right here and I'm gonna go find you something to drink and eat, then I'm gonna go find our luggage." Tommy set her bag down next to her

" Alright" Kim said as she took her camera out of her bag.." It's so beautiful here." Kim mumbled as she snapped a few shots of what she wanted to add to her photo album

Tommy came back ten minutes later a with medium sized brown bag and brown tray with two cups of freshly made smoothies.." Here you go Kim."

" Thanks Handsome, whatever is in that bag smells good..did you get yourself something as well."

" Yeah, it's in my bag."

" Alright."

Tommy left his bag beside her and then he headed off again

Kim took her phone out and opened a new text message and put in the numbers she wanted to and started to type in what she wanted to send and then after she was down she pressed send then she opened her tightly wrapped sandwich and started eating it

a few minutes later her phone vibrated quite a few times

Kim opened the new messages and read them

_**' That's good to hear, enjoy yourselves Love you sis'**_

_**" Excellent, pix please and don't forget to call at least once or twice'**_

_**' Girl pay no mind to my husband's text..you two enjoy your honeymoon and have fun'**_

_**' Have a good time lil sis and please don't go overboard with the shopping'**_

_**' Wonderful news Kim..Enjoy all of the amazing sites and scenery that Canada has to offer salutations'**_

Kim smiled as she sent a reply back to her friends and then she put it back inside her bag and continued to eat her food

Tommy came back to the table lugging a cart filled with their suitcases.." Beautiful are you ready to go."

Kim finished off the last little bit of her sandwich and sipped a little bit of her smoothie.." Yeah I am, I also let the gang know that we arrived safely and they said to enjoy ourselves." Kim informed him as they left the seating, she noticed that her husband's mind was miles away.." What is it Tommy

Tommy nodded his head.." I just hope the teens don't destroy our home."

" They are good kids Tommy, but if they do destroy anything in our house they will get it."

" Yeah I know, besides I did leave Kira in charge and she will make sure those three are kept on a tight leash."

" Of course she will, after all she does take after me a little bit."

" Don't I know it." Tommy replied as they made their way out of the Airport. Tommy held up his hand and flagged down the next available taxi who came a second later and stopped right in front of them

The taxi driver got out of the cab and came around the back of it and he opened the trunk

Kim opened the back door and got into the cab while Tommy and Cabbie placed all of the luggage into the trunk

Tommy slid into the backseat next to Kim after making sure they had everything in the trunk and the taxi driver opened the door and slid back into the driver's seat and he turned to look at his passengers " Where are you two headed to."

" The Marriott Grand Hotel Plaza please." Tommy replied

" Alright sir."

Kim layed her head on Tommy's shoulder and closed her eyes

The Braddock Household

Jules sat on the floor in the middle of her lounging room surrounded by patterns some that she wanted to use where place on her left, some that was a possibility were placed before her and the ones she didn't want to use were placed on her right

" Jules." Sam called out to her after closing the door and locking it behind him

" In here Sam."

Sam walked down the hallway and leaned against the frame with a smile on his face as his blue eyes roamed over his wife's body

Jules felt it and she shivered just a little.." What's up."

" I see that my clothes are being put to good use."

" Yeah and.." Jules wondered as she glanced over her shoulder at him

Sam knew that tone of voice very well so he knew to tread lightly.." No offense Jules, it's just that whenever a man sees his woman in his clothes he has that proud feeling."

" A proud feeling and I bet it makes them feel macho."

" Not to me Jules, just seeing you in my clothes means more to me."

" Explain it to me then."

" It makes me happy knowing that when I'm not here physically, you wearing my clothes gives you like some sort of comfort to you until I am able to do so."

Jules started crying and Sam immediately sat behind her and wrapped her in his arms.." I really hate these hormones of mine."

" Well I don't enjoy them either." Sam agreed

" It's your child Samuel that is wreaking havoc on my already unstable emotional state of mind." Jules complained

" Hey now..it's part of you to Jules." Sam retorted as he kissed her cheek

" But my part is easy going, it's your part that has turned me into a cry baby."

Sam knew he wasn't gonna win this battle so he just switched tactics.." Well just wait until he or she is born and the little one is walking and talking showing just which side was in charge and I bet you it would be your side."

Jules digested Sam's response quickly and she immediately picked up on his underlined hint so she turned her head sideways and locked eyes with her husband.." Your so sure that baby Braddock is a girl."

" Not 100% sure, I just hope that baby Braddock is girl, because a guy like me wants to protect his girls."

" Well what if it's a boy." Jules inquired

" Then me and the little dude will have to protect the woman we love..you should already know by now about how us Braddock men role."

Jules just shook her head.." Another carbon copy of you, I don't think I like that idea."

" Are you implying that one of me is all that you can handle."

" Yes." Jules retorted quickly as she turned her back on him

" Oh." Sam stated softly as he smirked

Jules elbowed her egotistic husband in his ribs as she turned slightly to her right to face him…" Sam all I need from you is to honor your vow to be with me for the rest of our lives, so that we can watch our children grow and can you just imagine the gray hairs and split ends we will come across from going through what he or she will take us through."

Sam shook his head.." So which trait of ours will baby Braddock pull out first."

" None at the moment."

" Well we shall see." Sam stated as he kissed the side of her neck then he looked down at the set of patterns his wife had on display.." So what kind of pattern have you decided on using."

" The Stork pattern is nice but I don't want the border, just a big stork hanging over where the rocking chair will be placed at."

" Neutral tones."

" No, I want to find out what we are having, I don't like surprises that much anymore."

Sam nodded his head against her shoulder.." Have you eaten yet."

" Earlier I did, I made a broccoli casserole and a chicken stew."

Sam got up and left the living room and headed straight into the Kitchen to get him some of his wife's cooking

" Men and their appetite for food." Jules mumbled as she put her hand on her stomach.." Your Daddy is a keep you on your toes kind of guy little one, but if your a girl I know you will have him wrapped around your little finger the moment you are born but just between us you already have me wrapped around your developing fingers, I can't wait to meet you my baby."

Sam overheard Jules's little baby chat to their offspring and smiled, he came back into the Family Room and sat down next to his wife and the two of them enjoyed the rest of their day together

_**Chapter Two is completed plz let me know what you think**_

_**Vodams**_


End file.
